creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Crank the Wolverine
Crank the Wolverine was the only daughter of Stern and Ignora, and by extension the darling sister of three older brothers: Rage, Gristle and Churl. While often acting the innocent and sweet child, should she not get her way she would often throw tantrums. Even so, Crank was secretly Rage's favorite sibling. When the Usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, he attacked numerous cities, including Soldokna. Soldokna suffered the worse of the villages attacked, partially due to their species' natural aggressiveness leading to violence escalating. Not knowing what was going on, Crank wandered out from cover towards a robot, causing her mother to leap after her to try and save her. This led to Ignora being severely wounded by robot fire and ultimately Crank was killed anyways, although she was the last of Rage's relatives to die, dying in his arms. While this ended Crank's story, her demise continues to fuel Rage's hatred of the Usurper, and his demand for the being's life in retribution. Personality Although Crank often would act the darling, innocent and sweet child, this was only half of her personality, as, being relatively spoiled and being a member of the Wolverine race, if she should not get her way in anything she would almost always revert to throwing tantrums. Only Stern was able to keep his composure during her fits, though Rage was the only one who could really calm her down at any sort of successful level. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Crank possessed all of their natural abilities, though since she was so young she never developed her own techniques outside of her tantrums. Burrowing Using her dual hand claws, Crank could have burrowed into the earth; however, being relatively girly she did not like to get dirty, and therefore did not ever really use this technique during her lifetime. Bull Rush Like her brother, Rage, Crank could perform the Bull Rush, although not to any level even close to Rage's ability to do so, as Rage performs it with all of the rage he holds in his heart. Even so, Crank's Bull Rush could be feared as she would perform it on occasion while throwing particularly large tantrums, generally headbutting her opponent (although her opponents were simply those trying to tell her "no"). This attack consists of digging one's dual hand claws into the ground as leverage for pulling oneself forward, rushing on all fours in a furious short attack. Super strength Crank only ever showed evidence of her natural super strength during tantrums. She would not get the opportunity to use this ability in the only event that would have called for it, not being old enough to understand what was happening around her. However, given her age at the time, had she realized what was going on she likely would have been frightened more than angry and aggressive. Had she reached adulthood, she would have been able to tear through the Usurper's robots just like others of her species. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing; however, given her small size and young age, her durability was still quite low and she was unable to cope with the Usurper's attacks, which led to her demise. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Crank possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses Being young and spoiled, Crank's biggest weakness was her inability to take "no" for an answer, which would send her into her species' common fury. This was, of course, very predictable and could be used to manipulate her into blind anger. Though most individuals were afraid of her tantrums and did not purposefully bring her to it, they certainly could have. Another weakness of hers was her innocent curiosity brought on by her young age. This actually indirectly led to her mother's death when she stepped out in front of one of the Usurper's robots, leading to her mom trying to shield her from the machine's attack. Behind the scenes *Crank, like the rest of Rage's family, were created as simply backstory for why he is so enraged against "the Usurper". Instead of just being a potentially-typical "just a wolverine with (natural) anger issues" he was given a particularly tragic past to make his reactions more believable. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Illustrated Characters